


a hundred visions and revisions

by gladdecease



Series: dysphoric metamorphosis [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clairestiel, Community: spn_30snapshots, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Gen, Vessel Consent Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You will not go to him</em>.</p><p>But, if this is still to be my task, how else can I - </p><p><em>Not to <strong>him</strong></em>.<br/> <br/>Oh.  The daughter.</p><p><em>The daughter</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hundred visions and revisions

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the equivalent of "The Rapture" in a Supernatural AR I'm using this challenge to develop.
> 
> Title from the poem [The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock](http://www.bartleby.com/198/1.html), specifically the lines:  
> 
>
>> Time for you and time for me,  
> And time yet for a hundred indecisions,  
> And for a hundred visions and revisions 

_Understand, Castiel. The plan is not meant to be understood by the likes of you._

Yes. I understand.

_Good._

_Now. It seems that your former vessel has drawn the attention of demons - and of the Winchesters._

Should I - 

_You will not go to him._

But, if this is still to be my task, how else can I - 

_Not to **him**._

Oh. The daughter.

 _The daughter_.

* * *

Claire Novak, be not afraid.

"Hwa?"

I am the angel Castiel, who spoke to your father in a time of need and now speak to you. Your family is in danger, Claire. The _world_ is in danger. I can save your family, I can defend this world, but I need your help to do it.

"Hhh?"

Do not speak aloud. Feign sleep. Think of me, and I will hear you.

_\- Castiel. Is this working?_

Yes.

_What happened to my mom? Why is she being so -_

A demon has possessed her.

_A **demon**?_

Yes.

_And you can get it out?_

Yes.

_...but only if I let you take my body. Like you did Dad's._

I... yes. You must consent to my presence in your body.

_...forever?_

Possibly.

_...there isn't another way?_

...there are ways. If a demon hunter or exorcist can be found...

_Then, maybe... Dad? Castiel, I think my dad's here!_

He is.

_And you're not gonna...?_

I cannot.

_Why?_

Because... he is done. The task Heaven needed him for is complete. Now there is a new task, and a new vessel is needed.

_But... Castiel, I'm scared._

You _can_ say no. It's your choice.

_...I don't know. I think - **aah!** Oh my god, the demon shot my dad!_

I can save him, Claire. I can save them both.

_I - okay! Promise to save my parents, promise to keep my family alive and safe, and you can have my body!_

I promise. And thank you, Claire Novak.


End file.
